


Better for you

by Jerana



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And Bucky can't hold back, Bottom Steve Rogers, Bruises, But in the end they owe him, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominant Bucky Barnes, Dry Humping, Jealous Bucky Barnes, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mutual Pining, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Bucky Barnes, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Smut, Steve Rogers gets fucked stupid, Submissive Steve Rogers, Threats of Violence, Tony Stark is a Jerk, Top Bucky Barnes, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26579137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerana/pseuds/Jerana
Summary: When Bucky watches Tony and Steve laughing together at a Charity Gala, he can't control his jealousy anymore. Steve is his and his alone. Still, it takes the help of Tony for them to figure out their feelings...
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 24
Kudos: 362





	Better for you

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am, back with a new story. I didn't plan it to go this way, but what can I say? The story does what the story wants anyway.
> 
> Enjoy reading and please leave a comment and kudos <3

Bucky’s hands were clenched to fists while he watched Steve at the Annual Stark Charity Gala and he could barely hold back from grabbing the punk and forcing him to go home. Anger burned inside of him, so hot and overwhelming, that he wanted to scream. Remembering his training Bucky took a deep breath, counted to three, and exhaled again, everything to calm his body down. He could already feel the plates of his metal arm adjusting more often than they usually did and his muscles were uptight, ready to jump at the man who stood next to his best friend. 

To make things even worse, Bucky had no claim on Steve. He was his best friend, that’s for sure, but there was nothing more since Bucky had been a coward, too afraid to show Steve how he felt. And now he couldn’t do anything but watch _his_ punk getting touched casually by Tony Stark. 

It started with a hand on Steve’s arm, just a friendly gesture, but the way Steve reacted made Bucky’s stomach curl. He laughed, his head thrown back and the crinkles at the corner of Steve’s eyes made it crystal clear that this was a real smile, not his paparazzi fake. Bucky’s blood boiled and he bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from ripping Steve and Stark apart. 

Rationally, Bucky knew Steve and Stark were just friends, but the worrying part inside of Bucky screamed at him that the billionaire wanted to snatch his best friend away. Stark was brilliant, handsome, and generous, and to make it even worse, he was super self-confident, a trait that had always attracted Steve. 

“Can I offer you a glass of champagne?” A server stood suddenly next to him and Bucky jerked away. _Fuck_ , he hadn’t even noticed her coming closer. After Hydra, Bucky was hyper-aware of his surroundings and this was the first time someone startled him. The thought made him even angrier.

His expression seemed to tell exactly what he felt inside because the server flinched and fled as soon as Bucky took one of the glasses. This wasn’t good. The public was still wary about him not being locked somewhere safe, some prison no mortal could escape from, and Bucky should be careful with his demeanor. He smiled fondly when he heard Steve’s voice in his head reminding him to be calm. He could do this, he just had to breathe. 

He couldn’t do this. Bucky lost it again, not even a second after his gaze had traveled back to his best friend who was currently hugged by Stark. This was it. He had seen enough. Trying his best not to run through the room and shove innocent party guests aside, Bucky stomped closer and ripped Steve out of Stark’s arms to wrap his own around his middle.

“Bucky,” Steve squealed surprised while Stark gave him a knowing smirk. 

“Stevie, how’s the party?” If Bucky’s voice dripped with venom, Steve didn’t seem to notice.

Instead, Bucky got rewarded with one of Steve’s thousand-watt smiles that fueled the possessiveness inside of him even more. This man was his. His innocent nature, his gentle soul, his irresistible body, everything was Bucky’s, even though Steve didn’t know it yet.

“It’s great, Buck. Tony just told me that the money goes to children's hospitals this year.” And just like that, Stark got one of Steve’s smiles as well. Bucky fumed. 

Stark’s smirk brightened if that was even possible and Bucky gritted his teeth to stop himself from strangling the man. Instead, he tightened the grip around Steve’s waist and pulled him closer against his side. The blonde didn’t even notice what Bucky was doing and relaxed into the embrace. 

“Really nice, Stevie.” It was the best response Bucky could get out and it was promptly followed by one of Stark’s loud laughs that made Bucky even angrier. Stupid fucking billionaires at stupid fucking Charity Galas. What did Stark have that Bucky hadn't? Aside from tons of money Steve usually didn't care about anyway. 

Thankfully, Stark seemed to realize that Bucky had reached the end of his patience. “I’ll leave you alone with Buckaroo, Cap. There’s still someone I have to look for.”

Steve only giggled in response and Bucky wasn’t sure if he should be relieved that Stark was gone, or mad that Steve understood Stark without needing further explanations. In the end, Bucky settled with pulling Steve closer and breathing in his scent. If he wasn’t afraid to lose his best friend, Bucky would pick his punk up now and fuck him in one of the toilet stalls. This man was his. 

~*~

Bucky had really thought he would calm down after Stark had left, but the evening only got worse. They strolled around the room, Bucky not once leaving Steve’s side, and talked to the various guests Stark had invited. Actors, musicians, politicians, almost every important figure living close to New York was here and all of them wanted to talk to Captain America. Or take a picture with him. Or touch him casually while Steve was too polite to brush them off. Bucky fumed with anger. 

One middle-aged woman was the worst. She threw herself at Steve, her arm wrapped around his shoulders and Bucky broke the glass of champagne in his metal hand when Steve didn’t shake her off. The blonde seemed uncomfortable in her presence, but instead of excusing himself politely, Steve let it wash over him. 

Half of the people in the room looked at him when the glass shattered, but Bucky explained with a fake little smile that it was difficult to get used to the new arm. He got pitiful gazes in return, only Tony looked at him with a smirk while his arm was wrapped around a young brunette who blushed shyly at him. Motherfucker. If Stark did one thing with someone else while he had something with Steve, Bucky would kill him. Literally. 

Steve ripped him from his murder thoughts. “Are you okay, Bucky?” His concerned gaze broke Bucky’s heart.

“Sure, Stevie. I’m fine. Let’s just get me another drink.”

He didn’t ask Steve if he wanted to accompany him. Instead, Bucky placed a hand on his lower back and led him to the bar. There was no way he would leave Steve alone with this woman, and he couldn’t stand to watch her hitting on Steve either. He needed a drink to get through this, even though the alcohol wouldn’t have any effect. 

As soon as Bucky touched his lower back, Steve became pliant. There was no resistance, no hesitancy, only trust that Bucky would guide him. The thought went straight to Bucky’s cock and he had to adjust himself, getting a little more comfortable in his trousers. Steve was a gift and Bucky would do anything to call Steve _his_. It took all of his self-restraint not to thrust against Steve’s ass that looked delicious in his suit pants. Instead, he contented himself with glaring at anyone who dared to come too close. 

Maybe he would get a small break at the bar to keep his jealousy in check. But of course, Tony fucking Stark was the last straw. He stopped them halfway on their way and snatched Steve out of Bucky’s arm into an embrace. Bucky roared.

“Thank you, Steve,” Tony said silently, so only Steve and Bucky could hear him, but Buck had seen enough. 

How dare this man lay hand on _his_ Stevie when he had flirted with a young brunette not even half an hour ago? Bucky saw red and he wanted to kill the man who wore a disgustingly happy smile. But before he could pull out one of his knives that he had hidden in his shoes, Stark grabbed Steve’s and his arms and pulled them out of the room into an empty bathroom at the end of the hallway.

“Not here,” Stark hissed when Bucky gritted his teeth, but in the end, it was Steve's pleading gaze that made him wait. He could still kill Stark when they were far enough away from the crowd. 

~*~

When the bathroom door closed behind them, Bucky was at Stark’s throat. Snapping his neck would be easy, Bucky wouldn't even sweat, but he hesitated as he thought about Steve. The blonde deserved at least an explanation. Pressing Stark's back against one of the sinks, Bucky loosened his grip and allowed him to talk.

"Bucky," Steve yelled appalled. "What are you doing?" 

A growl slipped from his chest, more animal than human, and he had to force himself not to tighten the grip again. Stark's smirk was faint but still there. 

"Didn't you see him flirting with the brunette, Stevie?" 

The words might break Steve’s heart, but he needed to know what Stark had done. There was no way Bucky would let Steve get hurt, even though he wanted nothing more than snatch him away from that rich bastard and call him his own. Steve was precious and gentle, and he deserved someone who would take care of him.

Steve looked at him confused. "You mean Peter? Of course, I did."

That was something Bucky hadn’t expected. Steve knew about Stark’s boy toy and didn’t freak out? Sure, Steve was kind by nature, but he usually didn’t take betrayal well. Had Stark messed with him? Bucky got even angrier and he wanted to take Steve away from all this mess. 

He could see himself taking Steve home, soothing him while Steve cried in his embrace. And when the blonde had calmed down, Bucky would kiss him and tell him how good he was while he split him open with his cock. Steve had to build up his self-worth again. He had to learn that he was precious and deserved the best. 

Steve’s serenity riled Bucky up even more. "Then why aren't you angry? You're better than this. Hell, other men are better for you." _I_ am better for you. 

"What are you talking about?" Was Steve mocking him?

Eventually, Stark barged in. Of course, the arrogant ass couldn’t be silent, even if he was pressed against a sink. Bucky’s hand loosely around his neck. 

"You two are adorable." _What the fuck!_ Bucky would kill him. He would tighten his grip, watch how Stark’s eyes popped out, and then he would-

"What's going on here." Steve’s question tore him from his murderous thoughts.

Tony chuckled and pulled Bucky's hand from his throat. "Cap, don't be so oblivious. Buckaroo is jealous."

This was it. How dare Stark accused Bucky of being jealous when he only wanted to protect Steve's virtue? _Stark_ was the one who flirted with a boy toy while his boyfriend was in the same room. _Stark_ was the bad guy here, but now Bucky had to defend himself. 

"I'm not jealous." He was. 

Stark groaned when neither Steve nor Bucky said anything and rolled his eyes dramatically. "Steve, just tell him what you've told me and we can end this argument. The pinning gets old."

Steve flushed beet red, and Bucky had to admit that the color looked amazing on him. The blonde had lowered his gaze, shyly biting on his lower lip and Bucky wanted nothing more than to sink his cock between those plush lips. He had to gather all his self-control to stop himself from kissing Steve. 

"I…" Steve was visibly struggling with his words and in the end, it was again Tony who snapped. 

"Hell, Bucky. Steve here wants you to fuck him all day long until both of your super-soldier dicks fall off."

_No._ Stark was lying, wasn't he? There was no way beautiful kind Steve wanted him too. Bucky had dreamed about this for months, but it was only a joke, wasn't it? Stark said that because he wanted to get out of here alive. 

"TONY," Steve yelled outraged, his voice shaking with anger, but Tony only smirked at him. 

"What, Cap. I won't last a day longer if I have to watch you dancing around each other. Steve, your watchdog nearly killed me."

They have been dancing around each other? Bucky knew he had been pinning for Steve and he knew everyone had noticed his jealousy, but Steve had been pinning for him as well? Stark was right, he was… Wait, what had he called Bucky? 

"I'm not his watchdog."

But Tony only shrugged and wriggled out of Bucky's grip. He took a quick look in the mirror, fixed his hair, and put on his million-dollar smile again that Bucky wanted to punch out of his face. 

"Sure, Buckaroo, tell that yourself. Everything to sleep better at night. And now excuse me. I have to go back to my party and ask Peter to take a look at my bruised back."

Bucky was still busy thinking about whether he should feel bad or not when Stark walked out of the room and left him alone with a blushing Steve, who avoided his gaze adorably.

~*~

It was quiet when Stark had left. Bucky leaned against one of the sinks while Steve stood in the middle of the room, looking lost. For a few seconds, Bucky wanted to drag out the silence. He wanted to watch Steve squirm since his best friend looked so cute struggling for words, but in the end, Bucky showed mercy.

"Is it true, Stevie?" 

Steve blushed even more and Bucky fought the urge to unbutton Steve’s shirt, just to see how far down the blush went. "Bucky, he just… He wanted…" Steve stopped again.

"I just wanna know if it's true. Tell me, sweetheart. Do you want me to fuck you until ‘both of our Super soldier dicks are empty’?" 

Bucky had really wanted to just talk about it, to give Steve the time to get over his embarrassment, but the blonde looked so cute that Bucky’s resolve faltered. He let go of the sink and walked towards Steve until he could cage him against the wall. Bucky’s arms on both sides of Steve’s head made it impossible for the blonde to escape without touching the other man and Bucky watched enchanted as Steve started to squirm in his arms. They were so close, mere inches between them, and Bucky could feel that his cock hardened from Steve’s proximity alone. 

“Come on, sugar. Just nod if Stark was right. You don’t even have to use your words.”

Steve still didn’t look him in the eyes, but Bucky could see that his expression hardened. This was Steve’s determined side. He was so much braver than Bucky would ever be, and Bucky could feel his breathing stop when Steve slowly started to nod. This was it, Steve’s confession. The feelings were mutual.

Knowing that Steve wanted him too, broke every barrier inside of him, and before Steve could even move, Bucky had grabbed his chin, forced him to look up, and pressed his lips on Steve’s. He had wanted their first kiss to be gentle, sweet and chaste, but the feelings had been repressed for so long that they were breaking free with a force Bucky couldn’t hold back. 

_Mine. Mine alone._ Possessive thoughts clouded his mind as he pried Steve’s mouth open, plundering him with his tongue until Steve was nothing but a begging and moaning mess in his arms. He would make sure that no one could take Steve away and he would make sure Steve wouldn’t want to leave either. 

Steve’s taste was amazing, sweet champagne mixed with a hint of himself, and Bucky couldn't get enough of it. He pressed himself closer against Steve and a deep growl escaped his chest when he felt Steve’s erection nudging against his hip. He wasn’t the only one who was affected, and Steve’s arousal riled him up even more. One shallow thrust with his own hard cock against Steve and the blonde whimpered as if he got already fucked.

Bucky lost it. “Sugar, be careful what noises you make.” Bucky panted against Steve’s neck, unwilling to pull back completely. “I might take you in one of the toilet stalls.”

“Yes, yes, Bucky, please.” Steve’s voice was so high-pitched and wanton that Bucky was afraid he would spill in his pants.

“Such a needy little boy, wants to get fucked right here where anyone could come in.”

His words seemed to affect Steve in a way Bucky hadn’t expected and he had to press his palm against his pants when Steve let out a mixture of sob and scream. He wanted nothing more than to fuck Steve right here, claim him where anyone could see, but their first time shouldn’t be in a bathroom. Instead, he contented himself with sucking a purple bruise on Steve’s neck before he led a disheveled looking Steve out of the bathroom, his hand possessively placed on Steve’s back.

~*~

They took one of the cabs that were waiting in front of the building. The driver recognized them but thankfully didn’t ask for a photo or an autograph. Bucky could see in Steve’s eyes that he was out of it, his arousal way more visible than Bucky’s own. So Bucky took over and told the driver to bring them to the Stark Tower. 

The ride was a test for his patience. Steve made adorable noises every time Bucky’s arm brushed against him and each whimper was needier than the last. Seeing Steve coming undone so easily was a gift and Bucky still couldn’t believe that this beautiful man wanted to be his. 

After a few minutes, Bucky placed his hand on Steve's thigh, too high to be appropriate, but he didn’t move. It was enough to grip the blonde firmly, to claim him, even though it was just a grip. Steve, on the other hand, was so riled up that it was enough to make him moan loudly, none of his cute noises, but a sound so obscene that even the driver had very likely heard him. 

Bucky growled. He wanted to pull Steve on his lap, wanted to rip his pants apart until the tight little hole was _his_ to touch. He didn’t care anymore that they were in a cab in the middle of New York City, and that paparazzi could lurk behind every corner. At this moment, only Steve was important and he caught himself sneaking his hand behind the blondes back until he could feel the hem of his shirt. 

Thankfully, they had reached the tower because a deeply flushed driver opened their door after he had knocked twice to make sure they were decent. Bucky just couldn’t be ashamed that such a beautiful man was begging for his touch, but Steve blushed enough for both of them. With a confident smirk, Bucky helped Steve out of the cap and pressed fifty dollars in the driver’s hand, even though Stark paid all the cabs of the evening. The poor man was completely overwhelmed by Captain America’s shameless behavior. 

Getting Steve to their room was torture. He trembled with every step he took, and Bucky could see a wet patch forming in the middle of Steve’s pants. Fuck, he hadn’t even touched the blonde properly, but sweet innocent Steve acted like a whore, rubbing himself against Bucky’s leg as if he would die without the friction. Bucky had never seen a man so beautiful in his entire life. He would do anything to make Steve scream tonight, anything to assure Steve would stay at his side. 

In the end, he carried Steve inside, his arms under the blonde’s plush ass while two legs wrapped themself wantonly around Bucky’s middle. It was a delight to see Steve humping him, completely unaware of their surroundings. There was a good chance that someone had taken a picture of them, but how could Bucky be mad when the entire world knew that the beautiful man was his?

He carried Steve through the tower and didn’t even let him down in the elevator. Feeling Steve’s weight on him was just too good, so he unlocked his door with one hand and went immediately for his bedroom. This was it. He would have Steve on his sheets for the first time. 

Bucky had never seen something more beautiful than Steve laying on his sheets. His blonde hair was disheveled, his eyes glazed and the shirt had ridden up a few inches, revealing the creamy skin underneath. Bucky swallowed, his gaze fixed on Steve’s half-naked chest and he had to stop himself from spilling in his pants too early. Steve deserved to be split open during their first time. 

"Sugar, take off your clothes for me. Show me everything."

Steve let out another whimper and he fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. Bucky could see how his hands trembled with arousal, but he didn’t help. The desperation was endearing and he felt his own cock twitch when Steve whined in frustration because the zipper got stuck. 

“Shh, Stevie. Take your time. We have all night.”

The words were meant to calm Steve down, but the opposite happened. Steve was so frustrated he started to cry and that broke Bucky’s resolve to tease Steve all night until he would come on Bucky’s cock for the first time. Pushing Steve’s hands away, Bucky took care of the pants, so Steve was dressed in nothing but his underwear. _Black panties_. Someone wanted to kill Bucky. 

With a growl, Bucky turned him around until Steve was laying on his stomach, ass on display. The fabric was obscene, barely even covering Steve’s plump little ass and Bucky grabbed Steve’s thighs to stop himself from ripping the panties apart. The man in front of him was made to torture him, especially when he let out his needy little moans. 

“Sugar, look at that. Such a perfect little ass. Made to take cock.”

Steve hid his face in one of the pillows, but Bucky could still see him blush at the tip of his ears. It was adorable. Even though Steve’s panties were drenched with precome, he still acted like a bashful little virgin. What a delight. 

“Please, B-Bucky, c-can you gimme more?” Steve whispered, his voice muffled by the pillow. 

Bucky couldn’t stop the tease. “What do you want, baby. Tell me.”

Steve squirmed, visibly embarrassed, but his cock was still hard and leaking. Bucky cooed while he watched him struggle and he massaged the muscles of Steve’s thighs. Moan after moan rippled through the blonde’s body until he finally found the courage to ask for his needs. 

“ _Iwantyoutofillmeup_.”

“Slower, baby. I couldn’t hear you.” Bucky had heard him, but he wanted Steve to repeat his plea. He already suspected that Steve got off on this, so he dipped his finger under the hem of Steve’s panties to make it easier for him.

As expected, the fueled arousal pushed Steve’s shame away. “Please, Bucky. ‘m feeling so empty. Please, fill me up. I need it.”

It was the first time Bucky moaned as loud as Steve did. Fuck, the little punk was killing him with his words. Such a good little boy for Bucky. Exactly what he had always wanted. Giving in to the plea, he pulled down Steve’s panties until he could take them off and spread Steve’s cheeks to get the first look at his hole. 

Steve was a vision. Milky globes, round and perfect, and in the valley between was the cutest little pucker Bucky had ever seen. Tight and pink, like straight out of Bucky’s fantasy and he gripped the base of his cock to calm down. Nothing could stop him from getting a taste right now. 

The moment Bucky’s tongue touched the edge of the rim for the first time, Steve started to sob. He was a responsive little thing, something Bucky couldn’t even have imagined in his dreams and Steve’s entire body shook from a single touch alone. Knowing that Steve was so desperate for him made Bucky growl and he licked over the tight muscle again, coaxing Steve to relax. 

Steve opened up like a delicate flower, whimpering and clutching the sheets while he let Bucky’s tongue in. His walls were greedily fluttering around the intruder and Bucky moaned when he imagined what Steve would feel like around his cock. He was so pliant, so open that Bucky knew fucking him wouldn’t be a problem. 

It only took one spit slick finger and light pressure on his sweet spot for Steve to come for the first time. Bucky watched in amazement how Steve trembled on the sheets while he cried out Bucky’s name. 

Hot possessiveness surged through his body and Bucky had to turn Steve around to look at his face. He looked completely wrecked, his eyes closed, and his pink lips open, inviting Bucky to push in his cock. 

_No, not tonight._ Bucky had to force himself not to follow the thought. Steve might be ready to come again, but Bucky wasn’t blessed with the same serum. He had to take a break after he came and there was no way he wouldn’t empty himself in the tempting little hole tonight. So he concentrated on soothing Steve until the blonde had calmed down enough for Bucky to go on.

“Pull your legs to your chest, Sugar. Show me your greedy little hole. Show me where you need me the most.”

Bucky had expected Steve to be shy, to blush, or turn his face away, but Steve didn’t even hesitate, blissed out from the previous orgasm. Bucky growled when he saw the tight little pucker again, shining with his own spit and pulsing as if he wanted to convince Bucky to hurry.

It worked. Never in his life had Bucky opened a lube bottle so quickly and he coated two fingers before Steve was even aware of what he was doing. 

“Be a good boy now,” Bucky ordered and nudged the tip of his fingers against Steve’s entry. 

If Bucky needed another proof that Steve was perfect for him, this would be it. He had only pressed the tip inside and Steve was pulling him in, his walls fluttering around the finger as if Steve wanted to milk him. It was tight inside but so soft and warm that Bucky used his free hand to grab the base of his cock again. Fuck, he was dying to get in there as soon as possible and Steve’s needy little noises made the urge only worse.

The second finger followed a little too soon and Steve pinched his face. Bucky wanted to stop, he wanted to pull out carefully, but just the feeling of pulling back made Steve whine and cry. 

“Please, Bucky. Please. I want this, need this. Please, hurts so good.” And how could Bucky resist such a plea? 

He started thrusting his fingers in Steve’s body, savoring the tight grip and the velvety heat. Seeing his best friend splayed out in front of him, completely at his mercy, woke something primitive in Bucky. _Mine. Fuck. Claim._ His thoughts raced and he busied himself with searching for Steve’s prostate or he would have buried himself inside of the tight little hole without enough prep. 

Steve wailed when he got lucky, hitting the blonde’s sweet spot full force. It was a vision to watch how Steve’s back arched from the bed and Bucky could see a drop of sweat running down Steve’s forehead. 

“That’s it, baby. Let it all out, show me where you need it.” 

Bucky didn’t stop assaulting his sweet spot and Steve’s eyes rolled back, captured by the huge amount of pleasure and overstimulation that crashed his body. He looked like an angel and Bucky knew he couldn’t be patient much longer. He slicked up a third finger and pushed inside, even though Steve was still a little tight. 

“Fuck me, please, fuck me,” Steve begged, his voice raw by now. There wasn’t even an ounce of shame left, instead he gripped his cheeks and pulled them apart, showing Bucky where he needed him the most. 

In the end, Bucky broke. He pulled out his fingers, not even caring about Steve’s pathetic whines, and slicked up his own cock at quick as he could. He was dying to get inside of Steve and he couldn’t wait for even a second longer. Still, Bucky stopped as he had positioned the tip against the tight muscle. 

“Are you sure, sugar? This is going to hurt.”

He looked in Steve’s eyes, searched for a glimpse of fear, but he found nothing but adoration and overwhelming want. It warmed his heart and he brushed a strand of hair out of Steve’s face. 

Steve lowered his gaze, blushing again after what felt like hours of shameless begging. But the simple question made him flush again.

“Want it to hurt,” Steve confessed and hid his face behind his arm. “Need it so much, Buck. Please, make it burn. I need it.”

_Oh, god. This man was made for him._ Bucky didn’t stop when he pressed in slowly, didn’t stop when Steve whimpered and cried. The only thing that could make him stop was a ‘no’ from Steve and as long as it wasn’t coming, Bucky would enjoy the sensation. 

Steve was hot inside, almost burning. He gripped Bucky so tight that Bucky was afraid to come after a second and the smooth glide of the lube made everything only so much better. Bucky had never felt so good in his life before. Steve under him, Steve crying in a mixture of pain and pleasure, his beautiful tears running down his cheeks. Bucky soothed the blonde while he went deeper, keeping up the pressure until he was seated deep inside of Steve’s body. It was heaven. 

“Hurts so good.” Steve’s words were slurred and knowing that he did that to him made Bucky feel a sudden rush of power. Everyone wanted Captain America, but only he had Steve Rogers in his bed, begging for his cock and crying for him to make it painful. 

Bucky wanted to keep his thrusts slow first, wanted to give Steve time to get used to being full, but once he experienced the tight grip around his cock, there was no way he could hold back. Steve was hot and sore, and Bucky could feel him pulsing around his length. It was only a matter of minutes until he would fill Steve up.

As soon as Bucky gripped Steve’s neglected cock, the blonde started to sob again. 

“Shh, that’s it. Let it all out, baby. Be a good boy and tighten for me. Let Daddy fill you up.”

They hadn’t talked about it before, but the second Bucky said the word he knew it felt right. Steve’s cock twitched in response and his walls tried to squeeze Bucky, milking his cock like the good boy he was. He was born to be Daddy’s good little boy, his slut.

“Daddy, please. Need it, need your cum. Need you to fill me up. Show me that I’m yours.”

Steve’s words were the last straw. He looked so beautiful, so debauched with his red cheeks and the blissed-out expression, crying for his Daddy to fill him up. He clenched rhythmically around Bucky’s cock, making it the best hole Bucky had ever had. 

The orgasm came like a freight train. Bucky thrust frantically in and out of Steve, unable to stop, even though Steve came as well, even though his boy was sobbing in overstimulation. Steve’s cum was splattered all over his chest, one drop decorating his chin, but Steve’s hands still clutched the sheets tightly, completely at the mercy of Bucky’s force. 

Coming inside of Steve was the best thing Bucky had ever experienced. A tight cute blonde was wrapped around his cock while Bucky marked him up inside, pumping ropes and ropes of his seed inside. Steve sobbed, a mixture of overstimulation and desperation for Bucky’s cum. 

The love he felt for Steve became too much and he had to let it out somehow. His cock was still twitching inside of Steve when he leaned closer to suck on the blonde’s neck. Marks after marks blossomed all over his skin. Maybe he should buy Steve a necklace or a collar? The bruises would disappear tomorrow anyway, stupid serum. 

“Mine, Steve. You’re mine. I’m better for you than anyone could ever be.” 

Bucky didn’t pull out when he turned them until Steve was laying on top of him. He pulled the blonde close and buried his face in Steve’s neck, only to work on a new bruise. 

“Luv you, Daddy.” Steve was completely out of it, drifting in his own world while Bucky held him close.

“Oh, baby boy. I love you too. Daddy will take care of you.” 

Bucky stayed awake, even when Steve fell asleep, savoring the weight on his chest. He was willing to take any measures necessary to protect what they had. 


End file.
